Dusk To Dawn
by XxBiTtEnBy1oFtHeMxX
Summary: "You're on"and so we both ran neck and neck.I started to pull ahead of her by a long shot and made it first without a second look back.She froze when we both heard it but time sped by with no control of the next series of events.. "bad summary,good story"


**1. Unfortunate**

** "Chasity?"**

** "Yeah, Brian?" I replied. **

** He sat stiffly in the plastic airport seat and said, "Look I'm not trying to make a big deal out of this or anything but, promise me you'll definitely text, me or something. Okay? Just to keep in touch." I thought he looked like he was going to start jumping up and down and freaking out or spontaneously combust in his chair. He could never sit still for more than three seconds.**

** I looked at him and said, "Sure it's not that big of a deal Brian." **

** "My best friend is leaving and it is no big deal?" he accused me sadly.**

** "You're right. I am so sorry. I am trying to take this lightly okay. Since the whole, freak accident okay? I'm trying to be happy for once." I pleaded.**

** "This must be hard for you, Chase." He looked remorseful and said, "I mean its not like you caused what happened to happen was not your fault. So try to be happy as soon as you get on the plane. Forget all of your past memories, think of it as starting a new life all over again." **

** "Yeah, but still I feel like I should be in her place if I drove and went out instead of her, I would at least still have a mother." I replied with a sigh getting up from my seat.**

** I started to take a step forward to hug him and instead, I tripped and fell right onto his lap. Put it this way I am not the most graceful seventeen years old. **

** He laughed and pulled me close to him. Unexpectedly, his face started to flush bright pink and his body went rigid. He looked nervous but smiled anyways; he lightly brushed the hair from my eyes and smiled his famous smile I loved since preschool. **

** He lifted my face to read my expression. I guess he saw pain and hurt because he looked like he regretted something. He was still staring when he pulled my face closer to his.**

** I slowly closed my eyes unsure and leaned forward to be kissed by Brian. I am sorry to say that he did not get a chance to make his move because, the attendant on the said that flight HF-1678 was now boarding passengers. **

**I stood to leave and I was ready to turn away before he grabbed my wrist and kissed me right on the mouth. **

** Seconds later we pulled away crying. I have never kissed a boy before, but that was the most emotional experience in my whole life.**

** "Love you forever." Said my heart broken, tear strained best friend. It was so weird because he was always so calm and collected all of the time.**

** "Me too, I promise we'll be in touch okay? It definitely is not the end of the world. I am going to try and come back to visit as soon as I am set up over there okay? " I said as I hugged him and boarded the plane with tears in my eyes. **

** Life was definitely over. I only said that so I did not look like a total jerk.**

** I located my seat in the back of business class, sat down, and thought about what had just happened. I thought to myself as I buckled into the stupid airline seat.**

_** I lied to him. I feel so bad about that. I mean don't get me wrong, I do love him to death in the worst way just not the way he would want. Why did I just do that? I just kissed Brian! I **__**completely over abused the friendship law. Great! Now this only makes things worse. I always suspected he liked me but I was just kidding myself by only denying it. I always have had special feelings for him since we were little. They were feelings like those you have for a brother. I don't get it I love him like a brother but, I like him as more than a friend? This is so confusing! The question is... What do I do now? **_

****FLASHBACK****

** "Listen Brian, I have to move to Colorado with my dad tomorrow, you know that." **

** "I know Chasity but, what am I going to do? I am going to miss you so much! I do not care what your neighbors say; I am going to take you to the airport myself!**

** "They won't be real excited if you take me but, thanks a lot I would really need that."**

** "It's not as if I was their favorite anyways." Brian commented.**

** Brian is tall, and lanky, with a life guarding tan, has a kind of deep blonde hair color, and is cut extremely short. **

** Brian has been my best friend since we were four. I remember when we met in preschool. It was the last week, we were outside playing tag, and Jonas was it. He ran and tackled poor Brian even though he was not playing, more like watching. Brian started crying and I went to see if he was okay and he said he managed to accumulate a really bloody scrape on his knee and elbow. **

** Personally, I hate people that give pain when the victims did not deserve it. **

** Consequently, I went to Jonas and tackled him back, but Miss. Cress saw it and made me sit on time out for the rest of playtime. After I was off time out Brian came over and hugged me, we have been best friends ever since. **

** Oh yeah, he returned the favor in sixth grade for me. When Molly Carte said I was a freaking loser for ruining her make up. **

** I warned her I had no idea how to apply make-up. I skateboarded for crying out loud! Most of the friends I had were boys, jeeze! Why the girl asked me to help her apply makeup I don't know. You'd think she had the sense to ask someone who actually wore makeup and not me. I was a tomboy for the most part, how was I supposed to know! Except, she was persistent and threatened me if I would not help her with her stupid makeup. As a result, I finished her make-up and it looked really bad.**

** The next day she set up a rumor about me not being a girl, she completely destroyed my life! It was a living hell for the next three months. Finally, I guess Brian got tired of me being so miserable all the time, he went over to Molly's locker and made a big scene. **

** I don't know what he said to her but, she completely backed off. I still get the occasional I'll pay you back someday glare. **

** Sorry for the mini bore fest, just summing up a little of my past experiences with you.**

** Back to the story, I have to leave my home in sunny California, to freezing cold and icy Colorado. I get to kiss my friends at school, skateboarding friends, and Brian who get to stay in perfect L.A. good-bye. Do you think they skateboard in Colorado? I highly doubt it. Way too cold and icy for the pavement. Unfortunately skating makes me think of my mom.**

** I miss my mom a lot now that she's gone. Mom died in a freak accident and I have been living with my neighbors across the street since it happened. She was always so creative and always loved to try new things. **

** Don't get me wrong she and I were really really close. We always had funny nicknames for each other. For instance, she used to say I was her " little air head" because all I ever talked about was getting "air" skateboarding. Usually for the mast part I did get a lot of air even though I am, as of right now a sad but comfortable four foot nine.**

**x x X X x x**

** "Chase! God it is so good seeing you again!" Said my dad when he saw me walk out of the terminal. He always called me Chase since I was a baby.**

** "Dad you know its Chasity." I said happily hugging him. It was so great to see dad again, since last summer. "So what have you been up to lately dad?"**

** "Not too much chastity." She said then commented, "Hey, why don't we get you home and stuff you full of food?"**

** "Okay…"**

*****FLASHBACK*****

** "CHAAASIIIITYYY!," Over comes Faith practically running over and gave me a big hug. She was the only friend I had during summer vacation with my dad. Faith is a little taller than I am, by a few inches. She has shoulder length dark blonde hair and the most hazel eyes I have ever seen.**

** "Hey girl, I haven't seen you in a while." I said trying to be as enthused as she was and hugged her back. **

** "Last one to my house has to feed the fish!" And with that she took off.**

**We both won some cute little fishes at a carnival the previous summer and she offered to take care of them for me while I was at my moms.**

** "You're on!" I said, so we ran through my yard neck and neck. Then by some miracle, I started to pull ahead of her by a long shot and made it across the street. She slowed down a lot by then and tried to cross the street. Then we both heard something, it was a loud horn and then everything sped up so fast. She stopped as soon as she heard the horn and I screamed for faith to get out of the way but she was frozen in place and then that is when it happened! My friend since I was a baby died. A drunk driver in a brand new bright purple Mitsubishi Eclipse hit her. I cried all that summer after all the numbness went away. **

****END FLASHBACK****

** "Well here we are Chasity." Dad said as he pulled off the main highway and up our long driveway. I watched the as the trees and flowers raced along my window. I mean is our house is that extremely big? I know what you are thinking and no its a regular ranch style home but, as I had said the yard is at least ten or so acres filled with forestry, streams, wildlife, and springs.**


End file.
